


Lucifer's Emotional Growth

by Antarctic_Echoes



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emoticons, F/M, Grand Romance, Lucifer's emotional growth, Thought Bubbles, lots of hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: A series of videos showing Lucifer's emotional growth through the use of thought bubbles, emoticons, and symbols.  :)





	Lucifer's Emotional Growth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/gifts).



> A HUGE thank you to titC for encouraging me to branch out, for all the support, and the great idea of thought bubbles with hearts! Thanks also for the idea of posting on AO3! You ROCK!! ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this.

From S1x02. Chloe asks Lucifer how he survived getting shot.

From S1x09. Chloe comforts Lucifer after the death of Father Frank.

From S2x02. Chloe confronts Lucifer about Charlotte and Trixie's doll. 

From S2x11. Lucifer tells Chloe she deserves better. 

From S2x12. Chloe tries to flirt with Lucifer -- it's not good. 

From S2x12. Chloe is relieved to find out Lucifer has survived a bout with poison gas. 

Lucifer, S2x13. Lucifer visits Chloe in the hospital as she's recovering from being poisoned. 


End file.
